Wolfie (Trainer)
Childhood (Before becoming a Trainer) Born and raised in Canalave City, Wolfie lived a peaceful but full childhood. With the nature of his parent's jobs, he was left to raise himself up for most of his life. He watched a lot of tv and found an interest in Pokemon Documentaries, loved reading up about various pokemon in the local library, and drew many wolf pokemon at the nearby rout, often joining his father when he went fishing, drawing the various aquatic pokemon, learnign about their biology and picking up the art of fishing alongside his dad. His mother worked at the Pokemon Center as an aid to Nurse Joy. Wolfie would sometimes go to the pokemon centre not onyl to wait for his mother, but also take notes on the various illnesses pokemon could get, how different elements such as food, temperature and the sort effects different pokemon, and even discussing with Nurse Joy about various pokemon related topics when on her break. When not around other people, Wolfie would often draw and make notes from various books she'd borrow or buy from the library, from children's literature to study textbooks, from tv documentaries and whatever information he could find and print from his parents' personal computer. Due to the nature of Canalave City, there was no school and therefor Wolfie was tutored personally by a man named Arturo. A retired Guitarist-singer from a semi-famous band in Sinnoh. Relationship with other People Arturo: (Uncle-Like figure) Has become somewhat of an uncle to Wolfie with how closely they've bonded over the years. Never had children of his own and most of his family is distant,Wolfie's family welcomed him with open arms. He's tutored wolfie since he was 5 years old. Due to the nature of his parent's house, she moved into Arturo's home for more space at age 9 and has lived there ever since. Trenton: Provides swimming lessons for any locals who wish to have some. Began teaching Wolfie when at age 3. He also teaches Wolfie about some marine life and babysits when Arturo is busy. Byron: Because the gym is open to the public to watch battles,Wolfie spends some of her free time watching battles between Byron and any trainer who challenges him. They've spoken a few times and he wishes to battle Wolfie one day if he ever becomes a trainer. Eliza: Often seen at the library reading and studying. She's the daughter of the librarian who often helps Wolfie navigate around if he's looking for a specific book. They've studied together and become close friends. She is roughly 4 years older than him. Pokemon Sinnoh Riko (Lucario)♂':' Wolfie's first pokemon that was hatched from an egg Lucario (Lucario)♂':' Wolfie's second Pokemon, gifted by Kai Pom-Pom (Lopunny)♀: Raised from a Buneary caught in the wild Moxi (Honchkrow)♂: '''Raised from a Murkrow caught in the wild '''Beam/Emerald (Eevee)♀: Raised from an egg, gifted by a trainer in Hearthome City Gardevoir (Gardevoir)♀: Adopted through Officer Jenny as a Gardevoir Marshy (Tropius)♂: '''The only pokemon captured in Sinnoh's Safari zone. '''Miss Belle (Purugly)♀: '''Gifted to her by Lady Arial as it wanted to experience the life of a Battle-Pokemon '''Parry(Gallade)♂: '''Raised from a Kirlia that was caught in the wild '''Bow (Roserade) ♂: '''Raised from a Budew caught in the wild '''Dusty (Dusknoir)♂: '''Refuses to let Wolfie capture it (until the Elite 4) but happily tags along and battles alongside him '''Hoenn Shamo (Blaziken)♂:'''Raised from a Torchic gifted by Professor Birch '''Leaf (Grovile)♂: Gift from a young, retired trainer Bree (Breloom)♂: Raised from a Shroomish caught in the wild Gee-Gee(Girafarig)♀: '''Caught in the wild '''Alola Archy (Decodueye)♂: Raised from a Rowliet and is partnered us with Chester-gifted him a sewn hat as a couple's gift Kalos Chester (Chesnaught)♂: Raised from a Qulladin and is now partnered up with Archy-gifted Archer a pair of seedot aglets as a coupples gift